


daddy issues much?

by starpuke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, brooklyn nine nine au, mixing & matching eps and seasons..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: “thanks, dad.” yukhei looked back down at his file.everyone in the precinct paused, eyes focused on the detective.“why is everyone staring at me?” he blinked.“you just called captain lee dad.” jaehyun snorted from his desk. “you said thanks, dad.”





	daddy issues much?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).



> nct...invest in less members....i feel dumb when tagging my nct stuff...

“so you’re telling me, a masked man came up to you, held you at gun point, forced you to smoke some weed, spray paint a penis onto a cop car, and then proceeded to put said gun in your pants?” yukhei sighed, looking through his file.  
“well when you say it like that, it sounds unreasonable.” donghyuck, the punk, complained.  
“oh, detective wong, i saw your file on the double homicide, nice work. keep it up.” captain taeyong complimented.  
“thanks, dad.” yukhei looked back down at his file.  
everyone in the precinct paused, eyes focused on the detective.  
“why is everyone staring at me?” he blinked.  
“you just called captain lee dad.” jaehyun snorted from his desk. “you said thanks, dad.”  
“what? no. i said thanks, _man_.”  
“do you see me as a father figure, detective wong?” there was a playful lit to taeyong’s voice.  
“no. if anything i see you as a _bother_ figure, because you’re always _bothering_ me.” yukhei defended.  
“hey! show your father some respect!” johnny pointed at yukhei with a file in his hand.  
“i didn’t call him dad!”  
“no no no, yukhei, i take it as a compliment!” taeyong gave a slight smile.  
“it’s not a big deal! i called ten oppa once, and he’s my boyfriend.” johnny smiled.  
“ _guys_! focus on that! johnny has pyscho-sexual issues!” yukhei whined.  
“old news.” jungwoo snorted, leaning back in his chair. “but you calling taeyong _daddy_ –“  
“hey. daddy is not on the table.” yukhei’s cheeks flushed.  
“but you did call him dad, dude.” donghyuck piped up.  
“ _you_ —you shut up. you’ve done nothing but lie since you got here.” yukhei hissed.  
“i lied about the gun, but the dad thing, that totally happened.”  
“aha! a confession! an elaborate plan executed perfectly because im a genius!” yukhei lied proudly.  
“well i believe you-“ taeyong looked up from his paperwork.  
“thank you–“  
“–son.” taeyong finished, his lips quirking up into a smile.  
yukhei’s shoulders slumped.  
“perhaps you’d like to talk about it, over a game of catch?”  
“i’d like that.” yukhei replied quickly, and in a small voice.  
taeyong nodded and smiled, before retreating back to his office.  
“you called ten _oppa_?” mark squinted at johnny, standing in front of the elders desk.  
“i meant to say ten called me oppa, but i decided to throw myself under the bus.” johnny said as he signed off on a file.  
“because of true love, right?” jaehyun asked.  
“nah. he would’ve beat my ass if i exposed him.” johnny paused. “don’t tell ten i just exposed him.”  
“oh yeah man, i totally won’t tell him.” jaehyun nodded, as he pulled up ten’s contact on his phone.

 **[8:30pm] jaybird** : _u called johnny oppa..._  
**[8:35pm] ben ten** : _that fucking bitch_

“guys, who snitched?” johnny whined a few moments later, after his phone received multiple angry texts.  
“jaehyun.” mark said without even looking up.  
“me? i would _never_.” jaehyun put a hand to his chest in mock offence.  
“why don’t you look at doyoung? he looks guilty.” he whined.  
jungwoo rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead.  
“stop trying to throw doyoung under the bus, he’s an angel and you know it.”  
doyoung stopped drinking his coffee mid sip, eyes wide.  
“what..?” he asked, confused.  
“jaehyun’s an ass. don’t worry about it.” jungwoo waved him off with him a smile.  
“okay..?”  
doyoung looked at yukhei, silently asking for an explanation. yukhei shrugged, just glad that the focus had been shifted away from him.  
-  
“he needs to do his job.” taeyong snapped before walking back to his office.  
“okay, we have to explain this math thing to captain lee, to save his and jaehyun’s relationship.” jungwoo decided. “and you laughed at me when i went to that weekend long math conference.”  
“yeah, cause you called it _funky cats and their feisty stats_.” kun rolled his eyes.  
“that was the name and it’s was _so_ cool–“  
“it was not.”  
jungwoo pouted.  
“anyway, it’s not the math. they haven’t seen each other, the night shift is keeping them apart. they just need to bone.”  
“what? gross! kun! those are our _dads_ – i mean that’s not what i think! captain dad is just my boss.” jungwoo stammered out, his cheeks and ears red with embarrassment.  
kun blinked.  
“ _wow_...”  
“nevermind! i’m teaching father the math!” jungwoo blurted out.  
kun cocked his head slightly, an eyebrow raising.  
“whatever, kun!” jungwoo yelled before hurrying back to his desk.  
kun shook his head and downed the rest of his coffee.  
“did jungwoo call taeyong dad?” yukhei asked, appearing behind kun.  
“yeah... a few times.”  
yukhei laughed dumbly.  
“nice.”

-  
jungwoo gave a stressed smile to taeyong, the captain standing in front of his math presentation.  
“c’mon sir, the math thing isn’t the problem, night shift is keeping you and jaehyun apart. you two just need to bone.” kun said dryly over his mug of coffee.  
jungwoo whimpered in fear.  
taeyong’s eyebrows shot up.  
“what did you say?”  
“don’t say it again.” jungwoo begged kun quietly.  
“i said, you two need to bone.” kun took a drink of coffee.  
jungwoo cowered away, hiding his face in his shoulder. taeyong raised a hand, his index finger pointing at kun.  
“how _dare_ you, detective qian, i am _your superior officer!”_ taeyong’s voice raised at every word.  
other officers started looking over, curious as to what was going on.  
-  
“bone!?” taeyong gripped the threshold to his office.  
-  
“what happens in my bedroom, detective, is _none_ of your business.” taeyong scolded.  
kun stared blankly into his mug of coffee. jungwoo stood stiffly, staring up at the ceiling.  
-  
“ _BONE_!?” taeyong gripped the threshold tighter, his body even tenser.  
jungwoo rocked back and forth in his chair, hugging himself tightly. kun blinked.  
-  
“don’t _ever_ speak like that to me again.” taeyong’s voice was calm, his hand on his hip.  
jungwoo rested his forehead on his desk, while kun perched himself on the edge.  
taeyong retreated to his office, a sour look on his face.  
“that went well.” kun nodded, finishing his coffee.  
“ _well_? that went terribly. you got yelled at.” jungwoo groaned.  
“exactly. he’s emoting.” kun left his empty mug at jungwoo’s desk and smiled slyly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yell @ me about this bad au on twitter! @S_PEARB ^___^


End file.
